forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Creed Resolute
The Creed Resolute was a set of oaths and maxims sworn by the paladins of the Order of the Companion of Elturgard and the Hellriders of Elturel, and eventually all Elturian citizens in the late 15 century DR. Oaths The Creed Resolute exhorted those who swore it to: * serve the realm of Elturgard and the High Observer, * defend the city of Elturel body and soul, * serve all good people and the greater good, * uphold Elturgard's laws and the Creed Resolute itself, and * permit no difference in faith to come between them, nor attribute the Companion to one god or another, among other codes of behavior. False piety was considered a sin, but being prejudiced against others on the quality of their faith was disapproved of in the Creed.The Creed's view on "false piety" is actually ambiguous. For reference, the text on page 81 of Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide says "…a few bad apples in their midst have given Berduskans a reputation for the sin of "false piety"—pretending to a stronger faith than one actually possesses. Though this attitude is disapproved of by the Creed, it has given rise in other parts of Elturgard to the expression "as holy as a Berduskan priest"—which is to say, not very." This may be interpreted as the Creed disapproving of false piety, of judging others for the quality of their piety, or of being prejudiced against a people. This article adopts an interpretation that seems to best fit the apparent intent and depictions in Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide and Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide. If one of the Companions or Hellriders overstepped the limits of law or proper behavior, or even questioned the policies of the realm (such as exactly why there was a temple to Bane in Soubar), their comrades would admonish them to "recall the Creed" and the matter was resolved, or at least forgotten. Elturian citizens who were old enough to read were required to put a hand on the Tome of the Creed Resolute and recite the oath. Once done, their name magically appeared in the book, thus recording all those who'd sworn to follow the Creed. Attitudes The Creed Resolute, the Companions, and the Hellriders were held in the highest regard in Elturgard. Disrespecting the Creed would incur the rage of the common folk before even those who'd sworn it. History Following the coming of the Companion, the second sun that appeared over Elturel and blasted to ash the vampires and other undead that plagued the city in the , many pilgrims journeyed to see it, including many paladins. The best of the paladins was appointed ruler of Elturel, titled the High Observer. However, with none knowing which god had brought the Companion, the first High Observer then established the Order of the Companion and created the Creed Resolute to keep the paladins of different faiths in order. Although originally intended to quell arguments among the Companions, the Creed Resolute was later adopted by the Hellriders of Elturel. After 1489 DR, Thavius made all Elturians swear to follow the Creed Resolute, making them oathbound to defend Elturel, but in the process binding the whole population to the city and to his deal with the archdevil Zariel, which included the city's "oathbound defenders". After the deal was concluded and Elturel was transported to Avernus, first layer of the Nine Hells, in the , those who'd sworn by the Creed Resolute, like Reya Mantlemorn, felt compelled to go to the city.In Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide, the Creed Resolute was originally followed by the Companions, and later the Hellriders. Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus has all citizens sworn to follow the Creed Resolute. Assuming this is not a contradiction, it appears the Creed was instituted city-wide over 1489–1494 DR, perhaps as part of Kreeg's plot to betray the city and its whole populace. Notably, the Creed Resolute is not mentioned in the text of Kreeg's pact, suggesting it was originally unrelated. Ultimately, the Creed would bind the Elturians to fight and even die for Zariel in her eternal wars in the Hells, even after Kreeg's death. Appendix Notes References Category:Vows